PITAPAT (DKDK)
PITAPAT (Hangul: 두근두근 Rom: DKDK) is the lead single of Fromis_9's second mini album, To. Day. It was released on June 5, 2018 along with the entire To. Day EP. The single only features eight members of Fromis_9, since Gyuri was a contestant on Produce 48 when the EP was recorded. Color Key Jiheon Jisun Jiwon Hayoung Saerom Seoyeon Nagyung Chaeyoung All Lyrics Hangul= 아무리 가슴이 떨려도 이럴 수 있나 싶어요 드디어 왔죠 그날이 달력 가득 별 동그라미 요 몇일은 아무런 집중이 안돼서 혼이 났어요 공부해야지 하면서도 너의 이름으로 낙서만 수리 수리 수리 마수리야 시계 바늘아 느리게 구르르 빙글 빙글 뱅글 돌아가는 날씨 좋은 내 지구에서 기필코 나는 나는 난 말야 하나 둘 하고 손 잡을 거야 생각한 순간 빠르게 뛰는 내 맥박 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 이만큼 이만큼 좋아해 너를 롤러코스터 타듯 남 달리 난리 나지 너를 보고 있으면 눈누난나 기분 좋은 내 마음은 소리없이 함성 지름 1분 2분 너무 빨리 가니까 아쉬워 속상해 정말 우리 엄마 말씀엔 잠꼬대로 주문 건데 수리 수리 수리 마수리야 시계 바늘아 느리게 구르르 빙글 빙글 뱅글 돌아가는 날씨 좋은 내 지구에서 기필코 나는 나는 난 말야 하나 둘 하고 손 잡을 거야 생각한 순간 빠르게 뛰는 내 맥박 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 두근 이만큼 이만큼 좋아해 너를 굳이 걸어서 집에 가는 길 헤어지긴 이르지 너무 빠른 걸음이 이랬다 또 저랬다 나 집에 간다 내일 보자 너를 참 좋아 좋아한단 말야 하나 둘 하면 거짓말처럼 사라질 것 같은 내일에 넌 못 볼 것만 같아 미워 미워 미워 미워 미워 미워 미워 미워 난 몰라 난 몰라 오늘도 널 기다려 |-| Romanization= amuri gaseumi tteollyeodo ireol su inna shipeoyo deudieo watjo geunari dallyeok gadeuk byeol donggeurami yo myeochireun amureon jipjungi andwaeseo honi nasseoyo gongbuhaeyaji hamyeonseodo neoye ireumeuro nakseoman suri suri suri masuriya shigye baneura neurige gureureu binggeul binggeul baenggeul doraganeun nalsshi joeun nae jigueseo gipilko naneun naneun nan marya hana dul hago son jabeul kkeoya saenggakan sungan ppareuge ttwineun nae maekbak dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun imankeum imankeum joahae neoreul rolleokoseuteo tadeut nam dalli nalli naji neoreul bogo isseumyeon nunnunanna gibun joeun nae maeumeun sorieopshi hamseong jireum ilbun ibun neomu ppalli ganikka ashwiweo soksanghae jeongmal uri eomma malsseumen jamkkodaero jumun geonde suri suri suri masuriya shigye baneura neurige gureureu binggeul binggeul baenggeul doraganeun nalsshi joeun nae jigueseo gipilko naneun naneun nan marya hana dul hago son jabeul kkeoya saenggakan sungan ppareuge ttwineun nae maekbak dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun imankeum imankeum joahae neoreul guji georeoseo jibe ganeun gil heyeojigin ireuji neomu ppareun georeumi iraetta tto jeoraetta na jibe ganda naeil boja neoreul cham joa joahandan marya hana dul hamyeon geojinmalcheoreom sarajil geot gateun naeire neon mot bol kkeonman gata miweo miweo miweo miweo miweo miweo miweo miweo nan molla nan molla oneuldo neol gidaryeo |-| English= Even if my heart is trembling Can it tremble this much? It’s finally here The day I circled on my calendar For the past few days I concentrate on anything so I got scolded I knew I should study But I’m only scribbling your name Abracadabra Clock hands go slower Going round and round With this good weather, on this earth I will definitely Count to two and hold your hand The moment I thought of that, my heart started beating faster Rub dub rub dub Rub dub rub dub I like you this much Like being on a roller coaster I go crazy when I see you In a good mood My heart starts silently screaming 1 minute, 2 minutes, time is going too quickly I hate this really My mom told me I was casting a spell in my sleep Abracadabra Clock hands go slower Going round and round With this good weather, on this earth I will definitely Count to two and hold your hand The moment I thought of that, my heart started beating faster Rub dub rub dub Rub dub rub dub I like you this much We’re walking home on purpose It’s too early to say goodbye, our footsteps are too fast Going back and forth, I’m just gonna go home I’ll see you tomorrow I like you so much If I count to two, feels like tomorrow will disappear Feels like I won’t see you anymore I hate you, hate you, hate you I hate you, hate you, hate you I don’t know, don’t know, I’m waiting for you again today Category:To. Day Category:Fromis 9 Category:Flover Category:Discography Category:Single Category:Discography Category:Single Category:To. Day Category:Discography Category:Single Category:2018 Releases Category:To. Day